Love's a Funny Thing
by yaoidarkness15
Summary: I'm Akira. I hail from the Chōju Clan which is the Third Great Noble House of Soul Society and I couldn't give two shits about it. I consider Madarame Ikkaku as an older brother only because my real brother is rather retarded and I'm not being mean. I'm also the fukutaichō of the 13th division to care for my sickly taichō. I'm also romantically involved with Aizen Sosuke.
1. That One Person

"Akira," I heard Ukitake-taichō call for me.

I went to his aide not knowing what he needs. It ranges from simple paper work to potential health issues. Either way, I have to go to him, I am his fukutaichō after all. I walked into his office waiting for what the gentle taichō needed.

"I need you to finish off this last bit of paper work. I'm so exhausted," he said beginning to cough.

"Do you need help, Taichō?" I said as concern laced my voice.

"No, no," he said standing up to go to his barracks, "there's no need."

I worry about my taichō... Despite him having this disease since he was young I can't help, but worry about the man. How I came upon this position in the 13th division is a miracle in my opinion. I don't feel like I'm particularly qualified to be the lieutenant maybe a 3rd seat or something..., but definitely not a fukutaichō. It's not because I'm insecure or something ridiculous like that, it has everything to do with my zanpactō, the 13th division's attitude toward me, and which division I originally came from.

Anyway, I looked at the paper work he left on the desk and I planned to do this right away. If I don't do this now I'll forget about it later. I worked diligently at his desk until the sun went down... and I started in the beginning of the afternoon!

_I mean it's not like I have a life or something, _I thought a bit bitterly And sarcastically. Overall my life is what most would consider crap..., but there is one thing _one _aspect that makes this crummy reason of existence worth living. That would be my soulmate/my eternal partner, my counter part..., I really need a word to define our relationship, Aizen Sōsuke. He makes the horrors of my life worth living through just to be with him. He makes my life worth going on for. All right, now that's a bit too sappy for my taste, but that's how _I _feel.

I stretched my arms out and heard my back pop from being in this position for too long. I filed the paper work away like Ukitake-taichō showed me. I plan on going home... the word _home _is to personal for the unwelcoming environment I'm going to. Mother insists and so does my taichō on me at least _trying_ to function properly with them. I can't discard my taichou's wishes... I swear he cares too damn much. Though the idea of being in the same room with my insane mother makes me want to slam my head repeatedly in the door, I guess I'll have to bear it. I mean who else is going to keep my little brother company...

I began to stroll languidly into the halls of the 13th division. During my walk down the wooden flooring of the I saw the steady streams of scoffs and heard the snide comments. I could not care less what they say or do behind my back.

Their interpretation is that I'm not fit for or qualified for the position of being their fukutaichō. Mostly they're bitter that their beloved Shiba Kaien is replaced by me and I don't fill in the shoes according to them. That's partly why it's a miracle I'm here. Although the decision is not up to them... it's up to the taichō. I'm done with their attitudes, they can (pardon my language) go fuck themselves.

I finally reached home feeling exhausted and wanting to sleep.

"I'm home," I said quietly.

"Neesan!" Atsushi exclaimed catching me in the gut.

"Oof," I said softly.

I pushed him back a bit. This is the only member in my house that I like. Speaking of my house, it's the Third Great House... Chōju, meaning longevity. It's such a drag and my mother wants me to live up to _every_ expectation of a shinigami or be married like all the other worthless noble women that aren't shinigami. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was this useless bride to some perverted noble man who's three times my age. That's nasty.

"Moma told me to tell you that you need to put on your kimono because the Kuchiki's are coming over for dinner," he stuck out his tongue out at me.

"What are you smug about?" I asked skeptically.

"I'm going over to Nawaki's house to play because I'm too hyper for this important dinner. Ha ha!" He said picking up his bag and running out the door.

"Lucky bastard," I grumbled.

"Akira!" Mother roared.

I went over to mother dearest before she blows another gasket and blames me. She had an angry look on her face... _what a big shocker._

"What?" I asked trying to come off sweetly.

"If you don't fix that hair and clothes right now before the Kuchikis get here I'll punish you like I've never before!" She said waving her elegant closed fan at me "threateningly".

My mother is an interesting character... that's a polite way to say she's a bitch. The woman has blonde hair or she did, I should say. She's greying, but she dyes her hair to the blonde color she had in her youth. When I start to grey, I'm going to grey gracefully... because that's so fake. She's short and a temperamental middle aged woman. Whenever she gains an ounce she padlocks the fridge and goes on a broth kick.

"Fine, how fancy is it?" I asked trying to keep the attitude out of my tone.

"Do NOT take that tone with me, you little bitch! It's very formal! Kimonos only!" She roared as I was going up the stairs avoiding her screams.

I went up there locking my door in case she has other ideas of verbally abusing me. I looked at myself in my full length mirror.

I have long red hair with blonde tips, my bangs framed my face in an interesting that I like and it's silky to the touch. I have bright green eyes that are big that are almond shaped. I have creamy white skin. I have large firm breasts, a thin waist, nice hips, long thin limbs and I'm 5"9. I wear my shinigami uniform in the normal way with lieutenant badge on my right upper arm. I find myself attractive and my Mother can go fuck herself!

"I'm sorry Ukitake-taichō," I muttered, "I'm done with that bitch."

I opened up my window sliding out of this ethically clean room. I rolled off the roof in a tuck and roll fashion landing smoothly in the grass with practiced precision. I noticed the stupid guards of my house. I used my shunpo to flash away unnoticed through a broken portion of this fence I created. I swear we've some stupid guards if they couldn't pick up on this.

I quickly shunpoed over to the person that makes my crummy existence worth living, Aizen Sosuke. I knocked on his private chambers of the 5th division hoping he's here.

"Akira," he smiled.

I was let in and he shut the door behind me. I hugged him tightly around the neck, happily. I've missed him so, it's been weeks.

"Sōsuke," I said, "I missed you."


	2. Underestimated

"I love you, Sosuke," I said.

"I love you too."

The reason that we've kept this relationship a secret is because he's older than me, and he pulled me right out of the Shino Academy earlier than normal, no this isn't the division I mentioned earlier. Of course, when I found out about that I was offended thinking I wasn't chosen for my skill. He reasoned that he thought I was talented and that these feeling came afterwards, I believed him after some serious convincing. I then decided it would be best if I went to another division, I did, and it's not the thirteenth division that I went to... that came later.

"Is everything alright with you?" Sosuke asked.

"It's the same old same old," I said snuggling deeper.

Eventually we moved to his couch to sit on together talking about nothing important in particular. It was friendly chit-chat about what's been going on since we've last seen each other and what not. It was nice.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" I asked.

"I have to go back my division in a few minutes... sorry about that," he said giving my an apologetic smile.

"Oh okay," I pouted slightly, more out of playfulness and looked up at him with my chin on his shoulder attempting to be adorable.

I needed to go, like he said in those few short minutes. That obviously wasn't enough to sate my longing to be in his company. Nope..., not at all. Although I do have to see Aniki He needs my help.

When I got to the 11th division they all scowled _heavily _at me. They're still huge on the whole male chauvinism thing. I hate it, but it makes sense to them apparently... there aren't any girls in their division except Yachiru. Thankfully Aniki doesn't feel that way otherwise we would be having a problem and our friendship would be down the drain.

Anyway, Ikkaku, or Aniki is what I call him, is in a pickle because the 11th division got attacked by a hollow a few weeks ago. They're doing reconstruction.

"Hey Daisuke, this is Akira. You know, that friend I told you about," Ikkaku said gesturing toward me and a beefy man in charge of the construction.

"Nice to meet you, Daisuke," I said extending out my hand hoping he'd shake it.

He didn't look impressed whatsoever so I retracted my hand and added a bit awkwardly, "Guys..."

"You gotta be kidding me," Daisuke said, "We're a week behind, I got two men out in the back and now you want us to baby-sit some little girl?"

"Uh, excuse me, but I-" I was cut off.

"Hang on, brat," I rolled my eyes as he continued, "This stinks Madarame. What am I supposed to do with her?"

"Give her a chance. She's stronger than she looks," he said gesturing to me.

Daisuke merely scoffed at the statement and went back to work. Jeez, the things I do for Aniki... I mean I don't have to put up with these people.

"Don't mind him. He may seem pig ignorant, rude and a little hostile. Have fun," he said walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked grabbing him by the arm.

"I have to supervise the roof laying. Don't sweat it, I'll be back in a little while," he said leaving.

I caught part of Daisuke's group conversation, "Why don't you put little Akemi on hauling duty?"

"It's Akira," I said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, princess," Daisuke said, "You're on it. Try not to break a nail."

They chuckled stupidly and I muttered under my breath not so kind words as I went over to the steel support beams. Another one followed me, a none laughing member of the group.

"Don't worry about it. Don't let them hassle you into doing something stupid and hurting yourself. These beams weigh quite a few hundred pounds."

During the last part of his little monologue I touted one of the red beams onto my shoulder like it was weightless.

"Which way?" I said in my usual feminine voice.

A surprised yet satisfying gasp left their lips in shock. The nicer one of the group pointed behind him with his thumb indicating where to go.

"Thanks."

I steadily touted the steel beams over to the necessary places over and over again. I tried chatting in an upbeat way to the other working 11th division member.

"I'm just trying to help Aniki, but this is kind of fun, you know? I get to work a little on my muscle tone and-" I was cut off again today.

"We get payed by the hour. Do you want to ruin it for the rest of us? Slow down," he said going back to his work at a slow pace.

I sighed feeling rather treated like garbage... oh wait, most who don't get to know me or know about my true strength are rather cynical... sometimes I forget. That of course makes people wonder why do I hide my powers and strength. The answer is simple, I want there to be a good opurtunity for me to show what's beneath the red and blonde haired surface. I want it to be a completely shock because I haven't had an opurtunity to do said surprising.

Once the construction portion of the day was over I was a bit tired, so I sat on the steps leaning on the door frame and stretching out my long legs waiting for Aniki. The 11th division members began to snicker near me... these are different members. Not this again...

"So, did Madarame break your heart again, babe?" one of them snickered.

I suppose they confused my fatigue as depression or something stupid like that or they're just being teasing assholes. I'm leaning toward the latter because I've heard this shit way too many times.

I sighed and then said sarcastically, "You know that gets funnier every time I hear it."

Their laughter ceased when my bald headed brother figure stood before them looking _pissed off. _I don't think it's toward their juvenile comments... he's heard it, like I said before, way too many times. No, there's got to be something else.

"Aniki, what's the matter?"

"You lower ranked idiots!" he shouted, "you spilt paint everywhere and knocked the support beams down! You are dead!"

I figured this is the best time to leave... I _really _don't want to be caught in the crossfire. I got up and parted from the 11th division. I love him like an older brother and all, but when he's enraged duck-and-cover... I'm not kidding. His temper reminds just a little bit of my Mother's... except he's violent. Hehe, that's a rather frightful notion.

During my stroll I noticed it's long since been dark. I guess my perception of time is rather off working so late in the 11th division.

Well... if I go home, my Mother might actually bodily harm me. For any other clan dinners or gatherings she's not so anal about me attending except for the Kuchikis... particularly Kuchiki Byakuya, the head of the house. I don't know why, but she always puts her best forward and trys to _make _me do the same for him. I think it's her form of torture because I _loathe _Kuchiki Byakuya.


	3. Invasion

**(AN: Be sure to review and tell me what you think. Be honest.)**

I decided to sleep in the barracks with the other shinigami. Only the taichou has private chambers which is fine I guess, but I wish I had friendlier people to sleep near... this was apparently Kaien's bed as well. Honestly, this is a little wierd but it was available and it's traditionally the fukutaichou's bed... My eyelids slowly slipped closed as I drifted off to sleep.

_I loved spending time with my Dad as a child. He was the Head of the Chouju Noble House, you know before he died. He had red hair, which is where I got my red locks from and I suppose I got my blonde tips from my Mother, and brown eyes as well. I loved spending time with him whenever he was free. You see he was a very busy man being the man in charge of an entire noble house and all, so he was rarely present when I wished the most to see him._

_I was six years old (Real World Years) swinging my legs back and forth on the high tree limb ready wishing to see my Dad and stay away from the other noble girls. Speaking of "nobility" my Mother made me wear a traditional stupid kimono today. It was purple with intricate white designs etched into it and paired with a green Obi matching my eyes. These colors were chosen because a lot of other colors would've clashed with my hair. Speaking of my hair it was put up in a fancy up-do that made me want to take it all down using a pair of scissors in front of my Mother's horrified face. I felt confined in these stupid clothes, I usually like being in baggy shorts and T-shirts when I mud wrestle with Aniki._

_Anyway Dad sees me in the tree just chilling out in a high branch and concern laces his features._

_"Akira get down from there sweetheart," he said._

_I hopped down effortlessly in front of him and he smiled._

_"Hi Daddy!" I smiled hugging him tightly._

_"Honey, why aren't you with your sister and her friends? Surely they invented you?"_

_I remember how he used the phrase "her friends" and that alone always caused me to stay as far away from her as possible. You see she and I are identical twins although these days appearance wise it's really easy to tell which of us is the Akira or Akane. She dyes her hair brown because apparently our hair color is too "unique". That's total bullshit she should be proud of our hair! I find it beautiful and it's just freaking hair. Anyway, her friends are bitches back then and present day that's I stay as far away as possible._

_"I don't like them," I said in my adorable six year old tone, "they're mean."_

_He ruffled my hair chuckling lightly. He didn't deny it, he did not deny it._

_"You know, it's best to connect with your sister she may be the best friend you need when you have no one else."_

_"I'll always have you Daddy," I said squeezing him tighter._

_He patted my head pulling away. I looked up into his eyes with my big green ones hoping he wouldn't leave._

_"I'm sorry, I have to get back to work," he said, "Why don't you go play with your friend Byakuya? Spending time with him won't upset your mother."_

_Oh yeah, Dad was whipped by Mother... she had him completely under her control. Seriously, he would go and talk to her with one opinion and then come out with a totally different one. It was crazy._

_"Okay," I said even though I didn't really care what Mother thought of me, but he did._

_I, indeed, went over to Bya-kun's mansion. All I had to do was hop over my fence, hop his fence and let the guards recognize me. They simply nodded as I walked by, I've been here so many times..._

_Bya-kun was practicing with a wooden kendo sword slicing at the air with precision. I snuck up behind his fifteen year old self (Real Word years). I was mere inches away from him._

_"Bya-kun! How are you?!" I squealed._

_His wooden kendo sword swung at me and I ducked. This was so easy and rehearsed. I straightened up when lowered the wooden kendo sword looking at me angrily._

_"Go away, I don't have time to play with you," he said viciously._

_This is how our friendship goes because he was so hotheaded in his teen years. I just looked up in his big eyes._

_"May I borrow that, Bya-kun?" I asked in my adorable six year old voice snatching his kendo sword._

_"Give that back!"_

_I began swing around my six year old mind wondering why this stupid piece of wood is more important than me. He tried to snatch it back, but I was in the zone of dodging and swinging I didn't notice when it made impact. I looked at the impact and noticed it was connected to his pants clad shin. Uh-oh._

_"You bitch!"_

_"Ahh!" I screamed._

_Bya-kun began to chase me and I ran with all the force my little legs could carry. I hid behind a column on the Kuchiki porch. Bya-kun was about to grab me when a loud voice boomed in anger._

_"Byakuya!" Genrei-sama yelled._

_He immediately straightened up completely forgetting me and the attention I crave._

_"Do you think chasing little girls is proper conduct for the next head of the Kuchiki Clan?! It is not! Now get back to practicing!" He roared._

_I panted heavily hiding behind the pillar still._

_"Akira... I think it is best if you go home now," he said trying to keep the anger out of his voice._

The next day I was prepared to do my regular duty... make medicine for Ukitake-taichou, do paper work and make sure everything is functioning correctly. Pretty boring... I'd rather spend my day with Sosuke.

I was in the middle of my first task when I heard an alarm blaring telling all fukutaichous to gather... ugh... We have to wear our armbands as well. I heard part of the conversation and leaned against the wall beside Momo. She had tears in her eyes and a look of severe worry. I couldn't help but want to comfort her.

"What's the matter Momo?" I asked taking on the role of a concerned friend.

"A-Aizen-taichou has been acting really strange... I keep asking him and asking what's wrong..., but he hasn't told me," she sniffled.

I tried to think if Sosuke has been acting wierd... well during the night he usually let's me sleep over, but he said something about having to be at the 5th Division. I find that odd.

"I'm sure whatever it is he has his reasons and it'll be back to normal when it's all over," I smiled.

She nodded looking a bit better, but still sniffling. I sighed feeling a bit bored seventeen year olds (Real World years) aren't supposed to be cooped up like this...

"Rangiku," I said, "you're a bit on the tardy side."

"Sorry, my taichou has been really strict on me with paper work and everything," she leaned against the door frame.

"Isn't your taichou the baby genius?" Renji asked.

"That sucks," someone said.

We waited for the other fukutaichous to appear since they were all out on mission when am alarm blared.

"You must get to your positions we are under attack! I repeat we are under attack!"


	4. Hostage?

I witnessed a ball of dense Reiatsu crashing its way toward the membrane protecting Soul Society from beings with small or weak Reiryoku from entering. It seems whoever is invading has planned out ahead and not invading with complete idiocy. That worries me as the sphere broke through and separated into four parts crashing to various sides of Seireitei. Oh boy….

I ran toward the 13th division arms back torso forward for better and faster sprinting. I felt my zanpactou at my side slap against my hakama covered thigh running quicker. I have to get my taichou to get orders on the next move, as you can tell Soul Society has never had an invasion like this or at least not during my time, as the fukutaichou I have to take some form of leadership during these terrible times even if they might not listen to me. I was outside the front of the division where taichou is standing with Kiyone and Sentaro beside him brimming with rivalry as usual. Even during these times they're still exactly the same….

"Ukitake-taichou," I said, "what do I do?"

"I want you to scout near the 11th division barracks; there's been quite a stir up there. I would like you to gage their abilities, but please don't engage in battle."

"Yes sir!"

I did just as he asked dashing through the maze-like buildings through Seireitei. I had take detours because other divisions in big groups are taking up all the limited space of the paved pathways like annoying ants in desperation to get to the family picnic. It took an hour!

I eventually got to the division as there was another big clump of people that are actually 11th division members. I heard struggling and excited exclaims of finally getting to fight a formidable opponent. Yep, this is definitely the 11th division. I just wonder where Aniki is….

"Excuse me," I said taking the polite route, "please let me by."

"Move out of the way, bitch!" One of them said.

I was abruptly elbowed and fell face first in front of an orange haired shinigami with a knife on his back and a man who was a bit on the hefty side yet muscular. Well, I have made contact… that's the first task; the execution however was a little rusty.

"Ichigo, I just thought of a way to get out of here…," the dark haired man said slyly.

"You too? Let's do it then," the orange haired teen said.

I didn't like the sound of this; however I need to follow taichou's orders seeing as they're the most logical thing to do in this situation. I just hope I don't end getting slashed to bits in my choosing to be passive.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

The shinigami of the two gripped his knife against his back and I was thinking of changing my decision on being non-violent. Although, my curiosity of their intentions outweighed the panic beginning to rise in my body, I'm going to play along.

"What are you going to do?"

The simple question was answered when Ichigo put his kitchen-like knife against my neck and the larger one grabbed the collar of my Shihakushou to keep me still. Oh god… this is not cool!

"Hey make way if you don't want your friend to die!" He said with his usual gruff voice.

There was a silence among the 11th division members. This was to be expected I just hope that the two holding me won't kill me for not being a useful hostage. That would suck, obviously.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of them said looking slightly amused.

"Taking her hostage," Ichigo said.

"Do we look like that bitches friends?"

"Aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm from the 13th division," I said as calmly as I could with a knife at my throat, "previously from the 4th division…. They're from the 11th."

This explains why most perceive me as weak and only at the 13th division because I have a sickly taichou. Unless you're from the 4th division fukutaichou can't possibly be weak per say. They think stupidly!

"We, the 11th division, are the strongest among the 13th divisions. This bitch on the other hand was originally from the 4th division who are so weak that they're only competent in medical purposes and yet she just loves to visit our division for her "beloved Aniki". So if you wanna kill her go ahead, I'll even praise ya!"

He and the other assholes started to laugh at misfortune. I felt the blade retract thankfully.

"Hold on a second! Just because you hate her for visiting your division to see her brother you're going to let her die?!" The man said a bit desperately looking shocked at the true words.

"Let's go! Kill them all!" One of the members said.

"Shit! We'll just have to fight our way out!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Just then a blast of I don't know what happened right in front of us. Wow, what a lucky break. I thought I'd have to help fight and give away that I might pose as a threat to the two Ryoka.

"What is it this time?!" The dark haired man exclaimed.

"Whatever it is the number of enemies has been reduced in half. Let's go!" Ichigo said.

We eventually hid in one of the storage units out of sight of the incoming division members. I might as well introduce myself while we're catching our breath.

"I'm Akira," I said inclining my head slightly out of habit.

"Why are you introducing yourself aren't you the enemy?" The dark haired man asked.

"That's true… I just thought I might as well since we're hiding ourselves together."

"Yeah…, why did you take her with us?!" Ichigo demanded pointing at me.

"I couldn't help it! I didn't mean to! Plus she could be useful… she's pretty cute," he said smirking slightly adding a chuckle at the end.

Ichigo whacked him in the back of the head for his comment, "Idiot!"

An exchange of none committable blows are being thrown at each other. They reminded of two brothers going at each other… man this is annoying! I'm glad I don't have two brothers.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed standing up.

They both did looking at me surprised that I'm still here. I'm going to gather information on these people and decided if their intentions are evil or virtuous by joining them, they might as well get used to me.

"Now, what are you and your buddies doing here?" I asked a little more calmly.

"To rescue Rukia in the white tower. You can leave now," the orange haired teen said dismissively.

That's not at all evil intentions whatsoever… in fact it's almost noble. These guys overall seem alright…. I'm going to help them a little longer gather more information and what not.

"When you say Rukia, do you mean Kuchiki Rukia?"

That immediately got Ichigo's attention as he faced me.

"She's a part of the division I'm in. I know of a shortcut to the "white tower" you speak of. It's called the Senzaikyu by the way. Come on, I'll show you the way."


	5. The Sewers

**(AN: Sorry for the incredibly long update. I've been working on other stories.)**

"Heh, I never would have guessed that the shortcut was through the sewers!"

Yes, the underground sewer covers the entire city. You can go practically anywhere in the city through the sewer," I said immune to the smell.

"Do they know about the entrance to the sewer, too?" Ganju asked.

"Yes, they do. I don't think they will come after us though. The only people who know how to navigate through the complex sewer system are the medical specialist members of the 4th division," I said sheepishly.

"Oh! So this place doubles as a supply/medic route. Thus only your old group needs to know it well," Ganju said.

I chuckled a bit uncomfortably, "That's not it…. Cleaning the sewer just happens to be a part of the job for the 4th division. The 4th division is notorious for being weak…, so they always end up doing all the chores."

"I think… I actually pity you guys," Ganju said.

"It's not as bad as you might think," I said reasonably, "Either way I'm not in that division anymore."

"Akira, why are you so willing to help us?" Ichigo asked, "We are your enemies! Why are you taking us to the "white tower" without any questions?"

"You said that you're going to save Rukia. I don't really know her that well…, but she's a part of the 13th division, her punishment sounds... _odd_ and she was one of the only few members who wasn't particularly mean to me. Also…, your intentions aren't bad either."

"Huh, another weird shinigami," Ganju sighed, talking about me.

"What do you mean?" I said skeptically.

"Never mind this," Ichigo said rushing down through the sewer, "I'm hurrying!"

* * *

I peeked through the square hatch searching for anyone here to stop my new accomplices. Left, right, above and behind me is good.

"Come on, it's all clear," I said getting out of the sewer enjoying the fresh air, "There is no way to go directly under the tower; this is as close as I can take you."

"Waaah! It feels like an eternity since I've last breathed in fresh air!" Ganju exclaimed.

"Look," I said with a smile pointing, "That's the Senzaikyū!"

"We're so close already… it sure looks enormous. We will probably have to fight our way to it from now on," the hefty guy said.

We were about to walk and move on, but Ichigo put a hand up to stop us. I quirked one of my eyebrows at this.

"Someone's there…," he said simply.

I looked over and the smoke only showed a silhouette of a man. When the fog dissipated it revealed a familiar person. The tacky shades gave him away: Abarai Renji.

"Hmph, remember this face?" Renji said smirking.

"Abarai Renji," Ichigo said.

I don't think Renji can see me as he's walking down the long stairs. I can't really blame him, he's not observant and I'm behind two kind of large guys. Still, I'm thankful he can't see my right now. It's going to be awkward and embarrassing.

"That's unexpected, you even remembered my name. You have a pretty good memory," Renji said.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Who… who is this guy? Compared to the guys we've met before he has a totally different Reiatsu," Ganju said.

"He's the fukutaichō of the 6th division. We used to go to the Shino Academy together," I said softly so Renji couldn't hear me.

"Fukutaichō!" Ganju exclaimed looking frightened.

"I'm really surprised I always thought that you had been killed Kuchiki-taichō. I don't know how you survived, but it's very impressive which is worth complimenting."

"Oi, Ichigo don't go there!" Ganju said.

"However it's all over now. I've said this before; I will kill the one who stole Rukia's power. If you're still alive, then Rukia's power cannot be restored," Renji said drawing his katana.

Ichigo drew his large kitchen knife, "Back then, didn't you take her away because you wanted to kill her? What's the point of saying that now?! I must keep going forward!"

He began to rush Renji. I considered what I should do…. I am the medic of this three-man "team"if I either die or get gravely injured who will heal them and myself? Then again considering Renji's skills in zanjutsu I don't know if Ichigo will survive. I have never seen him fight in my life so I don't know he will do… he beat Aniki so he's got to be good. I'll just have to wait….

"That will depend on if you can defeat me or not!" Renji exclaimed, "Come, if you have the guts! Don't you like to risk your life?"

Their swords clashed and were pushed back a few feet away at first and then they tried the same tactic. Then Ichigo surprised me when he backed Renji up against the rocks using raw power. Then Renji threw him off using his blade, dirt flew around.

"Howl, Zabimaru," he commanded sliding his hand over the blade.

It transformed into his shikai and it extended toward Ichigo with its pronged blades coming right at the orange headed boy. The teen couldn't stop the assault when he blocked it, so Ganju and I moved out-of-the-way as he went right through the wall of a building. The weird shikai retracted. Renji recognized me as I came into view since Ganju is behind me this time.

"So, Akira, you've joined those two Ryoka, huh? When I'm done with this kid I'll take you down too."

"I'd like to see you try," I said simply scowling right at him.

Ichigo eventually came out of the ruined wall and the side of his head is covered in blood, "That didn't hurt at all. Thanks, 'cause if it's gonna be eleven guys like you, I think I can get through 'em now."

"Stupid bastard! You might still be able to talk trash, but it looks like it's all you can do just to stand."

Then the stupid redhead jumped high in the air attempting to strike him up high, "It's over!"

Ichigo dodged just in time and my resolve to stay out of this fight is wavering.

"If only you didn't exist… If only she'd never met you… Rukia would never've had to go through this!" Renji made another slash and Ichigo jumped up on top of the building.

"Run Ichigo!" Ganju exclaimed.

"I'm joining the fight!" I said as my resolve to stay out of it completely shattered at the images of him getting completely torn up by Zabimaru I'm really going to have to intervene.

"No," Ichigo said, "this is my fight."

Ganju placed a hand on my shoulder as if to reassure to me that he's fighting this alone and not to interrupt even though he just told Ichigo to run for it.

_Men..., _I thought in annoyance. It would finish the fight at least a little quicker and Ichigo wouldn't be as injured, so I don't see the point of fighting Renji alone unless some stupid macho thing. Again, I don't understand that.


End file.
